


The one where Even and Mikael get high and Mikael is really horny

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Mikael tells Even he doesn't want to wait until marriage to have sex after all. Actually, he doesn't want to waitat all.





	The one where Even and Mikael get high and Mikael is really horny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators.
> 
> for anon. Even/Mikael - "taking desperate to a new level"

“Bro,” Mikael says, voice a little slow with weed.

Even moves his head over so he can look at him, and watches Mikael wiggle his tongue like he’s not sure what it’s supposed to be doing inside his mouth. His brow is furrowed in concentration and Even snorts in amusement, too high himself to bother to suppress it.

“This is what happens when you start rebelling at 25, you know?” he says.

“What?” Mikael asks, frown deepening.

“What?” Even asks back.

For a few moments they just stare at each other, then Mikael sighs heavily and reaches over a hand to poke Even in the arm. Hard.

“Even. Even, my man,” he says.

“Yeah? Fuck, what? Stop poking me.”

“Even, I figured something out.”

“What?” Even asks again, and grabs Mikael’s hand, tangling their fingers since he still hasn’t stopped poking him.

Mikael stares at their tangled hands and Even stares at Mikael’s face.

“I’m really fucking horny,” Mikael says, looking back up at Even with all the gravitas of some sort of UN security council or something.

Even waits for Mikael to say something – anything – else, but when he doesn’t he bursts into a laugh.

“That’s it? That’s what you ‘figured out’?”

“No! What? Fuck,” Mikael says and shakes the hand still tangled up with Even’s. “No, fuck, I figured out that I don’t want to wait for marriage.”

Even stops laughing and stares at Mikael.

“Have you really been…?”

“Yeah! Fuck, I told you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you’ve been kissing people…” Even points out.

“Yeah, because I thought, like, if I like kissing someone, then I probably like sex with them too, right? So I won’t go into it completely blind. But that seems… maybe not true? And, like, what if it’s bad? Or what if I just don’t like it? I feel like I should know these things before I promise forever to someone,” Mikael says.

“Okay,” Even says. “If that’s what you want, I support your choice.”

That’s what you’re supposed to say, right? In his current floaty state Even’s having a bit of trouble working out why this is a big deal, but he squeezes Mikael’s hand anyway and smiles earnestly.

“You don’t have to grin like that,” Mikael says.

So, maybe not that earnestly.

Even turns it down a few notches.

“Thank you for telling me,” he says.

“Yeah, listen. I’m not done,” Mikael says, pulling his hand from Even’s so he can point a stern finger at him.

Even lifts both of his own hands in a show of surrender.

“So, you have, like, a crush on me,” Mikael starts, and Even splutters.

“I _had_ a crush on you! Seven _fucking_ years ago!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Mikael says and waves his hand around like he can wave Even’s words away. “That doesn’t really go away, does it.”

“Yes, it fucking does, what the fuck,” Even says, already on the cusp on laughter again.

“Yeah, but…” Mikael tries, but his face crumples into something like devastation.

Even can only laugh harder in response.

“But I’m so horny,” Mikael whines and grabs one of Even’s hands, pressing it between his legs.

Even feels like his entire brain stumbles over the hardness he’s met with there, but then he laughs even more.

“Fuck, you are,” he says, voice a little pitchy with laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Mikael insists, pouting.

“It’s hilarious,” Even insists, but can’t resist giving Mikael’s dick a good squeeze, just to see how he’ll react.

Mikael’s face goes slack with the sensation and his hips hitch forward into the touch.

Huh.

Well.

Fuck, Even _is_ over his crush, but that doesn’t mean that Mikael’s not still a good-looking asshole, and Even generally likes sex.

He does it again, pulls along where he can feel the hard line of Mikael’s dick through his joggers.

“Even,” Mikael whines, hips following the movement. “Fuck, come on, please.”

Even feels his own blood heat up in response, and with a quick glance at Mikael’s face – eyes closed, mouth open – he pushes his hand into his pants.

Mikael makes some sort of strangled groan that goes right to Even’s own dick, and his hand grabs for Even’s wrist.

“You want me to stop?” Even asks, freezing instantly, heartbeat suddenly harsh when it’d been so mellow before.

“No, no, no, fuck, don’t stop,” Mikael says. “I’m just gonna imagine you’re a girl though.”

“Fuck you,” Even says, but it doesn’t carry any heat.

He folds Mikael’s waistband down and pulls his dick and balls out for better access, part of his mind marvelling at the oddity of the situation. Eighteen-year-old Even would have swallowed his own tongue at the sight, at the thought of being allowed – encouraged even – to touch, but right now all he has is a low burn of heat in his blood, a half-hard dick, and an odd kind of curiosity.

“I could blow you,” he hears himself say, and buries another laugh in the duvet of Mikael’s bed when Mikael makes a truly awe-inspiringly pathetic noise in reply.

“Please,” Mikael begs. “Please, please, please.”

Mikael’s eyes are still closed, and Even bites his lips to stop himself from laughing when he gets up onto his elbows and shuffles around so he can lean over Mikael’s lap.

He’s not particularly big, or really particularly anything. It’s just a dick, in the end, and Even hasn’t sucked one in a while. When he feels the weight on his tongue though, tastes that typical slightly metallic bitterness, he realises he’s – well, not exactly missed it. But forgotten how much he likes doing it, maybe.

It’d be better with someone he’s actually into, but he doesn’t mind doing it for Mikael.

And Mikael’s strangled moans are hilarious and once Even’s mind clears, he’s going to rub this in Mikael’s face forever.

Mikael’s dick is hot in his mouth, wet with his spit and Mikael’s precome, and Even quickly runs out of patience for teasing. He can feel Mikael’s balls tighten up in his hand anyway, so he moves it to wank his dick in tandem with his mouth, makes it as slippery as he can, and when Mikael starts making noise like he’s trying to say something, Even assumes he’s about to come and pulls off.

There’s only so far he’s going to take this, and swallowing is not something he’s in the mood for right now.

Mikael bites at the meat at the base of his thumb as he comes, a half-aborted noise falling from his mouth.

Afterwards, he lays there and stares at the ceiling, makes no move to wipe himself off. So, with a sigh, Even gropes around for some tissues in Mikael’s bedside table and does it for him. Even tucks him back into his joggers. Then he climbs back up the bed to flop down beside Mikael, the heat ebbing out of his own body. He’s kind of already forgotten that he was ever half-hard to begin with.

Mikael looks over at him with wide eyes.

“That must be fantastic with someone you’re actually into,” he says.

“See if I ever suck your dick again,” Even pouts.

“No, bro, sorry!” Mikael says immediately and reaches out to shake Even’s shoulder. “I’m sure your technique is, like, top notch.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Even says and rolls his eyes. “You have no idea how top notch my technique actually is.”

“No, but, like. It was really good and I’m not even into you, you know? Is what I meant,” Mikael explains.

“Seriously, Mikael,” Even says, and then yawns. “Please shut up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mikael agrees, and Even can practically feel his body go heavy next to his own on the sigh he exhales. “I really need to get laid though.”

Even hums his agreement.

“Yeah, you’re desperate.”

Mikael smacks his chest with the back of his hand half-heartedly, and Even can’t be bothered to do anything about it before either of them drift off.

 

**The End**


End file.
